Bubble Of Passion
by CrazyCondoms
Summary: Levi x Reader lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Levi pushed you roughly into his bedroom and kicked the door shut before slamming you against the wall and groping your breast roughly.

You let out a gasp again his mouth, which was mere centimeters away. He shoved his lips against yours, the kiss was demanding and his tongue forced its way into your mouth and danced with yours.

Your response was your thin fingers tangling in his ebony black hair, pulling slightly, increasing the heat of the moment.

Moans and sighs continued to escape your lips and entered Levi's mouth, and every time you blushed of embarrassment. But Levi didn't seem to mind, if anything he seemed to enjoy your audible pleasure.

His fingers began to unto the confusing belts wound around your legs and torso, and his mouth moved to the soft spot on your neck where he nipped and kissed repeatedly, earning more moans from you each time.

After the various belts were removed he began removing your clothes, starting with your boots and ending with your shirt. When he had removed the cloth and leather that was your pants, shirt, and boots, he stepped back and gazed at your body. Every flaw and every perfection, every curve and every scar.

After the man was done marveling at you, he began tearing away his own belts and clothing, and it was your turn to gawk at his form. His body was lean and beautifully built. You'd seen it before, but seeing it once again made your insides churn in delight. It still took away your breath every time.

He was flawless, perfect, beautiful. And he was yours.

His dark blue boxers remained. The front was low enough to expose his V line, and the sight of it made your heart hammer impossibly faster.

This time you took control of the contact, closing the slight space created between you and Levi, kissing him passionately. You felt him smirk against your mouth, and he ground his hips against yours in return. You felt his erection dig into your abdomen, and another moan sounded in the back of your throat.

"Levi," you panted when he pulled away.

"Yes, cadet?" his teeth grazed your earlobe.

"Stop teasing."

He smirked again. "Use the proper words..."

"Levi, I want you to make love to me."

"Better."

He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you across the room to a queen sized bed. He dropped you onto the mattress unceremoniously.

He pulled you into a sitting position for a moment and unclipped your bra before leaning you back onto the pillows with himself in between your legs.

Your breath was becoming heavier, and he pulled you into another steamy kiss before teasing you by placing his hand on your hip and sliding his thumb under the top of your panties.

You tugged at his hair again, and your back arched when his other hand played with your breast.

That was when a knock sounded at the door, interrupting our bubble of passion. Levi pulled away and glared at the door.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Armin Arlert, sir. Hange needs you, she says it has something to do with tomorrow's experiment on Eren."

"I'll be out in a moment," Levi said.

He gave you one last meaningful kiss before dressing and stepping towards the door. Before he turned the knob, he looked back at you and whispered lustful words: "We will continue later tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**So after my first part of this story, you guys demanded a second part. **

**You guys are so dirty, it's adorable, but it's okay I'm not one to talk, considering I'm the author. Anyway, here's what happens after Levi gets back. Also, I'm sorry it's kind of short and rushed, I was just kind of lazy with it. Oops. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>You are already deeply asleep by the time Levi returns after speaking with Hanji about the experiment about Eren. You never bothered to redress, so you're curled in a ball, naked other than the panties hanging on your hips and the blanket wrapped around you like a cocoon.<p>

Levi smiles when he steps in the room and sees this. The mood from before is gone, but not completely. Especially not when you stretch in your sleep and the blanket covering you is moving slightly, causing Levi to groan.

It's not that he's a horny bastard who only wants you for sex, but sometimes he just has to find a release or he gets crankier than usual. So he growls lowly, stripping himself of his gear and his clothes once again, and walks over to you on the bed.

The blanket is now completely torn away from you, starting you in your sleep.

"W-wha?" you mumbled in a tired daze.

Levi unceremoniously rips the panties off of your lower body. He takes time to admire you again, then coats two of his fingers with saliva and wets your lower region, since you aren't fully awake and processing things yet. Then he thrusts into you and your back arches and a breathy moan is released from your mouth.

Now you're awake.

Levi waits a moment for your body to adjust to him, then he thrusts, hard and fast. And you cling to his shoulders tightly, leaving marks with your nails on his arms and back. It feels good, but neither of you are anywhere near finishing. So Levi unexpectedly pulls out and flips you over, onto your hands and knees in front of him.

You bite your lip and wait for him to enter again, and when he only puts the tip in teasingly, you force your hips back onto his manhood, causing a loud moan to erupt from him this time.

The sounds of sex completely fill the room, and you are both too lost in everything to even care if anyone outside the chamber hears.

Soon Levi's movements slow, indicating he's getting close to finishing, so you take control and pull away from him. You shove him down and climb on top of him, then slide him back inside of you. He sighs and his eyes flutter shut, causing the butterflies in your stomach to fly around even quicker than before.

You move your hips as hard and fast as you can. Eventually he moves his as well, so that when you slam your body down he thrusts up, and you've moved your body so that every time, he's hitting your g-spot.

His left hand moves to play with your clit, increasing your stimulation. A knot begins to tighten in your lower body, and you go faster, chasing the feeling, searching for release.

"God, don't stop," Levi whispers, his head rolling back, his eyes still shut. And that's it. Your body convulses, and you lean forward above him, your arms too weak to support yourself. Levi sucks on your nipple as you finish, making it even more pleasurable, and he keeps thrusting, faster, until he finds his end as well.

His seed spills inside of you, filling you with warmth. And even though your body is hypersensitive and overstimulated, it feels amazing, and a last moan escapes from both your lips and Levi's lips.

After a long time, you slide him back out of yourself, collapsing next to him and clinging to him tightly. Your sweat and juices are covering both of you, and neither of you care.

"Sorry I skipped the foreplay, I just couldn't help myself," Levi said huskily, still panting, and you can't help but let out a breathless laugh.


End file.
